Map applications may display street-level and aerial images of various geographic regions for users to view. In addition to viewing these images, users may be able to toggle between a street-level image and an aerial image (or vice versa), or view a series of connected or disconnected street-level images. However, map applications make it difficult for users to maintain a sense of spatial context and direction when viewing the street-level images. For instance, when consecutively displaying two or more street-level images separated by relatively large distances, it may disorient users from spatial awareness of the geographic region.